


Slipped off the line

by jadehqknb



Series: Sportsfest Fills 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, casual intimacy anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Tooru can usually read between the lines with ease. So how come Sawamura Daichi, one of the simplest men he's ever met, is such an enigma?





	Slipped off the line

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Between the lines

Tooru knows boundaries and how to push them. Sees lines drawn in the sand and kicks them away, pushes through with tenacity rather than tact to get what he wants. He prides himself on, well… a lot of things. And one of them is being able to read people. To dig out all their nuances. He finds gems and dirt, secrets and hot buttons and tucks them away or dangles them as a tease, whatever the situation calls for. Maybe it’s a character flaw (Iwa-chan would say it definitely is) but it’s part of who he is.  
  
Reading his roommate should be a breeze. He’s straightforward and honest, a dependable type who does his earnest best and if it’s not enough, he tries again. He’s solid and steady, a bit of a hot head but no worse than anyone else Tooru’s met, including his best friend. 

Sawamura Daichi is simple, or so Tooru believed when they first moved in together. Now… now he’s not so sure. And being unsure sets Tooru on edge. He wants to understand, to poke and pry and glean information, to hold the cards and play the game his way.   
  
_What game_  his million miles per hour brain asks in a moment of brief stillness brought about by the fingers gently stroking through his hair. He'd entered Sawamura’s room with the intention of distracting himself from feeling like shit. To see if Sawamura was anything at all like Iwaizumi and could scratch the itch he stupidly has for meaningless banter and affection caged in brutality because that’s just the way they do things.  
  
They way they'd  _done_  things, he reminds himself.   
  
But no, Sawamura merely lets him lie on his stomach, carelessly caressing his greasy hair without complaint, humming from time to time to let Tooru know he’s listening to whatever nonsense Tooru is spouting. As he whines about a team issue that really, he knows how to deal with but is pretending not to because he just doesn’t want to be bothered despite being captain, his pillow emits a rather loud growl.  
  
Sawamura must have a monster living in his stomach. It’s the only way he can eat the way he does and still keep his impressive physique with only a little give. Tooru thinks it suits him. Rather, it suits Tooru, because he’s laid his head on perfect six pack abs and despite their aesthetic, they aren’t very comfortable.  
  
“Sorry, haven’t had lunch yet,” Sawamura says, his voice a deep rumble against Tooru’s ear.  
  
“Well, I’m comfortable, so the symbiote in your belly is just going to have to wait.”   
  
Sawamura huffs but doesn’t say anything more, just goes back to playing with Tooru’s hair.  
  
After a few moments of silence, another growl vibrates the hot flesh Tooru can feel even through the soft cotton t-shirt Sawamura wears and Tooru lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Oh fine! I’ll get us some snacks.”  
  
He rises off the bed, exiting the room and goes down the hall to the kitchen. He doesn’t expect Sawamura to follow him so when he turns from the cabinet, cookie box in hand, he runs smack into him.  
  
“Sorry,” Sawamura says, his large palm settling on Tooru’s lower back to… what? There’s no reason for it to be there and yet there it is, heavy and warm and firm against him. Their eyes meet, Sawamura’s soft and warm (why does Tooru keep thinking warm) while Tooru’s are still wide with the surprise of finding himself for all intents and purposes in his roommate’s embrace. One arm, sure, but Sawamura is most definitely holding him and it’s doing weird things to Tooru’s heart and he just...  
  
Normal quips and teases die on his tongue in the light of earnest affection spelled out plainly in Sawamura’s gaze if Tooru had just been brave enough to really look before. To stop digging for treasure not even buried. He’s so stupid.   
  
“Find something you want?” Sawamura asks. His eyes are still on Tooru’s face but he’s moving away, undoubtedly able to read Tooru’s discomfort. Discomfort that is incongruous given how they were not even five minutes ago.  
  
Tooru leaps before he overthinks, or rather he steps forward, right into Sawamura’s space, their noses nearly touching. “Yeah… funny that you can’t see what’s right in front of you sometimes,” he says, quiet, a slight hesitation because, oh god, if he’s read any of this wrong things are going to be  _so awkward_.  
  
His fears ebb away as Sawamura replaces his hand on his back, adding the other to draw him closer as he tilts his head. “Come and get it then,” he teases.  
  
Tooru huffs, rolling his eyes then closing them when Sawamura gets either eager or impatient and crosses the starting line himself. 


End file.
